


Letting Lose By Lutherian.

by Lady_Liz_17



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Liz_17/pseuds/Lady_Liz_17
Summary: Liz Parker is determined to show Michael Guerin she knows how to have fun when in Vegas. Set canon season 2, pre polar friendship and Candy, no dreamer. I will update with song lyrics soon. This is partly my first song fic. I hope you like it. A friend got me started on songs in stories and I haven't stopped since. AU. Hurt/comfort and friendship.





	Letting Lose By Lutherian.

They walked into the casino, the newly changed ID's working for most of them. Liz and Tess were not so lucky. So Liz left Tess to it without much remorse- they had Ava anyway. She was determined to prove Michael wrong, since he quite clearly believed she couldn't. She slipped out of the casino and using some of her money, gave herself a sexy makeover to look the part of her new ID and went back to the hotel room to get changed and do her hair and make up. By the time she was finished, she knew the others wouldn't be able to recognise her. Perfect.

She walked back into the casino, this time having no problems with getting in. Walking into the casino, Liz looked over the tables, noting Michael showing off, Max trying to calm him down and Kyle and Alex at another table. Spotting her table, she wandered past Michael and Max, calculating the bet. "Roll a 5 and not an 8, that will make the guards back away" she whispered to him. Eyes widening, Michael turned from an agreeing Max to face her, Max turning too and Liz grinned as their jaws dropped.

Michael couldn't believe it, where was Liz Parker because the girl standing in front of him definitely wasn't Liz Parker? The twinkle in her normally innocent eyes was anything but and since he knew she was free and single, he realised he really needed to keep an eye on her or any guy with her tonight- she was most definitely on the rebound. Max was stunned. Where was his Liz tonight, as the girl in front of him and Michael wasn't? Kyle's wolf whistle and Alex's grin shook them out of their shock. Shaking their heads, Liz innocently beamed at them before finding her own table close to Alex and Kyle's, her last look was back at Michael over her shoulder with a not so innocent smirk and a shrug, "Just saying", turning back with a swing in her hips as she reached her table, smiling flirtatously at the person next to her.

Michael held Max back and they got on with the game. Apparently Maria didn't even notice her when dragging Alex away and getting Kyle kicked out. Liz quietly took over the table, looking up startled when a person stood next to her. Eyes wide in realisation, she grinned at him. "Ryan? Is that you?" He looked at her closely, "Liz, is that you?" Grinning, she said "Yes", he hugged her tightly, catching the two aliens eyes. She hugged back happily, handing him some of her chips and dealt him into her game. She was doing well. Max wasn't happy, Michael's protective streak had gone into overdrive. 'What was she playing at?' he wondered.

Liz laughed, explaining her fake ID and name, knowing Ryan would understand from the musketeer summers and relaxed, letting her hair down properly for the first time in ages, well ever since Future Max that is.

She noticed the two over protective aliens pausing in their game at Ryan's arrival. She threw a grin to say she was fine at them before giggling at something Ryan had said. Max was jealous. Michael raised an eyebrow at the situation. Liz knew exactly what she was doing. She was most definitely moving on. She knew the newcomer too and knew him well. The song playing fit her and her friend well. He decided to end the game, dragging Max with him to her table. She looked up and rolled her eyes at them.

"Whose this?" Max asked, his eyes assessing the newcomer, much like Michael's was, only for him, it was risk assessment for their group. Liz smirked at Ryan's response, it was classic Ryan, at his best, he could even beat Michael, a fact Michael had already noted. He raised an eyebrow in her direction, impressed. Evidently she had decided to stop being a doormat finally. At Liz exchanging looks with the guy, he cleared his throat to distract Max and introduced himself. "I'm Dr Love aka Michael and this is Max." He held his hand out to shake the man's hand, subtly tightening his grip with a quick glance at Liz, catching the man's nod before dropping his hand. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Ryan, an old friend of Miss Shirley "P" Temple here, we're old friends, who go way back. She's in safe hands with me." Liz elbowed him with a sharp look, "Miss "P" huh, Mr "S" " and he groaned. "I am NEVER going to live that down am I?", she shook her head "NO! It was your bright idea to be Mr Smart-Arse for a joke!" He shot back with "Really, well at least I wasn't mistaken as Lady Penelope's driver the whole time, being constantly asked why I had a boy's name as a girl!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, looking away to mutter "At least I wasn't drunk! Seriously, if you really wanted to get her jealous, you could have kissed someone else instead of me. I had a guy, who you drove away." He snorted, stating "I didn't trust him." Rolling her eyes at him, she grabbed his arm to move them away from the highly confused aliens in front of them. "Come on Ryan, you can make up for it by taking me shopping." He smiled at her, throwing his arm around her to lead her away from the irate Max and silently impressed Michael, who was intrigued by the snippets of her past that he DIDN'T know about.

"It was nice to meet you both, now this lady here and I have a lot to catch up on, right princess?" Liz blushed at the old nickname from her childhood and nodded. Resting her head on his shoulder, she waved at them as he led her away. Max was floored. Michael was now really intrigued. They went back to their room. Max kept going on about Ryan and Liz and Michael finally snapped. "Let it go, she's moving on, so are you. This was about you and me time as brothers, this trip." "Oh, I'm sorry Michael" he said, as they settled down to talk.

Maria was pissed off when she got back to their rooms with Alex and Kyle in tow. Walking into the room to find Max and Michael, she noticed Liz and Isabel was missing "Where are Chica and Isabel?" "Liz is shopping and Isabel is doing her own thing" Michael replied, his eyes glued to Braveheart. "Liz is with Ryan" Max unhappily added, as Tess walked in from the bedroom. At that point, Liz walked in with Isabel, both carrying shopping bags, which they put on the floor. "Whose Ryan?" Maria asked her best friend, who shrugged her answer "A good friend. I'm putting these in the bedroom, are you coming Isabel?" Nodding, she picked her bags up, getting one of Liz's to help her and walked to the bedroom with Liz.

"We need a slap up meal, whose in?" Both girls in the bedroom called "We're in" as did everyone else except Max, who had decided to leave, unable to see Liz move on and slammed the door in a huff. They all got ready to go, Maria calling ahead. Sat around the table, eating a delicious meal, Maria huffed at her boyfriend, lamenting to her best friend about the effort she'd gone to when Michael appeared on the stage and introduced her. As Maria got on the stage and thanking her boyfriend, she then started to sing, Ryan walked up to Liz as everyone coupled up for a dance.

"Care to dance?" he asked her, taking her hand to lead her to the floor. Michael was scanning the room, checking everyone was ok. Liz had been too off for his liking, he knew she held a secret, there was no way she had slept with Kyle! He blinked, Liz was gone. He scanned the floor again and noticed her in Ryan's arms, smiling at her when he caught her eye with a nod from her she was ok. Check done, he looked back at Maria happily. Max walked up, seeing Liz dancing with Ryan, he sat down. Maria's song ended and everyone clapped. She beamed, thanking him with a kiss. Her eyes widened as she saw Liz with Ryan, laughing to Michael "Ryan is old friend, I know him, he's safe. Don't worry."

Michael nodded, relieved and led her to the floor, noticing Max sat there now too and danced with Maria. "Perfect" came on. It fit them well. Maria laughed at the lyrics, catching Liz's and Ryan's eyes as they both laughed at each other at the memories. Michael was lost and Maria whispered in his ear "It's a Musketeer thing" and he nodded in understanding. Ryan was twirling Liz around, making her laugh at his antics. As Alex turned at the sound, he grinned at the familiar face as did Kyle. Michael had never seen Liz this open, ever but he was glad she was happy. Everyone was happy, even Max now dancing with Tess. Liz hadn't even noticed, too wrapped up in her dance with Ryan to care. The song ended and immediately, Kyle and Alex went over to Ryan, followed by Maria.

"Ryan?" Maria asked, at his grinning nod, throwing her arms around him into a huge hug, followed by both guys, who hugged him, Liz yet to leave his side. She just grinned happily. Isabel asked Alex "Who is this?", confused as were the other three aliens. Kyle introduced him "This is Ryan, a friend from days spent having fun in California visiting Shirley's Aunt."

As the penny dropped, Isabel smiled in welcome, Tess looked surprised at Liz- who wasn't vanilla after all and Max was stunned. Michael just grinned, shaking his head, realising there was indeed more to Liz Parker than met the eye. Isabel introduced herself first "I'm Isabel, a friend of Alex's, this is Tess, Max and Michael, my siblings" pointing to each in turn. Ryan smiled back at her "Nice to meet you, Liz here has told me how great friends you are to her, Max and Michael I had already meet, though thank you for such an elegant introduction." He bowed his head and Isabel blushed. Her brothers were surprised by how smooth he was. He looked around at his friends and remembered something- "Here, you forgot these before."

Ushering his friends forward, he discreetly handed each one their fake ID from California, each of them hiding it somewhere discreet out of habit, something that raised their friends eyebrows, especially at Liz's technique- she'd had practice. Bringing Maria, Kyle and Alex in, he brought out his camera, "Group photo anyone?" Once everyone was ready, Isabel took it perfectly of course before ushering everyone into a complete group photo together. "Mind if I whisk Liz away?" Ryan asked, "I promise to catch up with everyone later back in Roswell." It was Maria, who said "Go. We'll talk later Chica." Ryan took the bag and shawl away from Liz, putting it into his pocket, saying "Let's go, I have the Pent House" to which Michael said "That was you!" in a huff, making Liz giggle, letting Liz say "See you later" before walking away with her.

Once in his room, Liz kissed him. "I've missed you." "Me too. Did you wait for me after all?" Liz nodded, "Of course I did. Max is just an ex. Is that a problem?" Ryan shook his head, "No, it isn't. I love you." "I love you too" she breathlessly told him, melting willingly under his seductive heat and let herself get carried away. The others got back to their room to see the Sheriff there, very mad at them. After yelling at them about being stupid and scared stiff they had all been in trouble, noting Liz was missing, accepting she would be back soon, he ordered Tess and Kyle home and ordered the rest to go home on the next flight home, extending it to Liz too. With that, he was gone.

Liz walked in a few hours later, feeling happier than ever, her first time had been amazing, to be topped off with Ryan handing her his share of their winnings, telling her to spoil herself to help her remember her night. She'd kissed him for that, slow and sweet before leaving after she had redone her hair and make up, making sure no one would know otherwise. She walked in to their rooms to find Maria land on her, telling her about the Sheriff busting them, sending Kyle and Tess home and then saying that they really needed girly time now. Liz cut her short, taking out a wad of cash "Care to go shopping in Tiffany's? Ryan gave me his share of our winnings." Michael looked at her "How much did you win completely?" "Ten thousand dollars, so five thousand each." Michael whistled, impressed that she had spent a few thousand already. She had had fun.

Maria squealed in delight, grabbing her bag, "Let's go." The rest just shook their heads. Michael just looked seriously impressed. Liz Parker knew how to have fun after all! Liz grinned, glad to prove him wrong. She walked out with Maria, yelling they would be back in less than an hour. Maria knew something was up, Liz was celebrating something huge, marking the night for some event. "I've slept with Ryan. I love him and he loves me."

Maria squealed and demanded details. In the shop, they found Isabel a necklace and an ab pendant for Alex to give her, Max a pen, a best friend necklace and bracelet set each, doing a dog tag for Alex and bracelet. Liz got a ring, Maria another bracelet and Michael a pen. Liz got Kyle a chain bracelet and Tess a bracelet. For Michael, she got dog tags, engraved with "From a good friend. Always be strong and thank you for believing in me. P." Ryan's gift was a heart shaped pendant. They got everything engraved, leaving 1 penny change, which Liz put into the charity box for a charity against abuse in the home, in honour of Michael.

They came back under an hour later, carrying bags to find Michael yelling at the tv, watching Braveheart and laughed. "Hey" he protested, turning in his chair, eyes widening at the bags. Liz laughed at his shocked face, "every penny is now spent Michael and you doubted I could do it. One penny went to charity for abused kids." Her tone turned respectful and he nodded in understanding, sharing a smile with her. As she and Maria, went to their room, she dropped the dog tag into his jacket pocket, whispering "For you. Thank you." He fished it out, hiding it in his hand and he read the inscription, smiling.

He excused himself for a second to Max, going to the bathroom to put it on, chuckling at the rightness of her gift to him, it covered everything. He was happy to have been proved right he could trust her that day.

Organising their gifts, Liz and Maria put them into their hand luggage to give out on the plane and packed to go home. They came out to find a smiling Michael and a confused Max. Michael just caught Liz's eye with a nod of thanks, understanding in his eyes at her gift to him. Liz nodded, lightly blushing at his look, noting the silver at his neck. Maria broke the moment, handing him a box. Confused, he saw it was a pen and realised it was Maria's gift to him. It struck him that his girlfriend gave him an engraved pen saying "I love you", while her best friend gave him a personalised military style dog tag with a timeless personal message of friendship with him.

He guessed from her blush, Maria hadn't known about it. 'Maybe he didn't need to envy Max after all.' Meanwhile, Max had been given his gift of a pen too. The rest was left for the plane. Max asked "So, what did you both get?" Liz put her hand up, showing off her new ring and bracelet, Maria showing off her new ones and the matching necklaces were twinkling away. "We get best friend ones of course. Alex has a set too." Max nodded, sharing a smile with Michael.

They got sorted and went to the airport, as a group with Alex and Isabel, who had been talking earlier, Michael having got the coffees with Max at the same time. At the airport, they were stopped by Ryan, who immediately hugged Liz. She hugged him back with an "I love you too." He put her gift in her pocket, also from Tiffany's and she gave him his gift in his pocket too. "Visit me in Roswell soon please?" Liz asked him, "Of course, you are my girlfriend after all" he said with a smile. He hugged everyone else good bye before boarding a different plane.

Once on the plane, Michael noticed Liz was once again off, every time she was around Alex. It puzzled him. She was seated with him and Maria, giving him a chance to keep an eye on her. Once flying, they handed the presents out to Alex and Isabel, handing Alex two boxes, whispering one is for Isabel on top. Maria went to sit down and Liz hovered, going back to Alex, giving him the bracelet, being sure to touch his arm and immediately feeling sick. After accepting Alex's thanks, she went to the bathroom, Michael following her, now worried about her. He was waiting when she came out. "Are you ok?" She shook her head, "Would you say I would be nuts if I said something was wrong with Alex and I sense it?"

Michael shook his head, the only way for powers to be activated was through personal contact for someone with powers. Liz had slept with someone but who? "Did you sleep with Kyle?" he asked, clearly not believing she had and was relieved to be right. The question then was who? "No, it was Ryan last night. I love him. We're now dating." Michael couldn't believe it- he'd said to have fun but not to sleep with anyone! Liz blushed, shrugging "It was perfect for a first." Now the shopping trip and her new ring made sense- it was a celebration.

Mentally moving on, resisting the urge to yell at her, he focused on Alex. "What feeling did you get from Alex?" he asked, agitatedly itching his eyebrow, "Cold, like his mind has been stored in a deep freeze. There's a surface on top of his thoughts like his mind isn't quite crystal clear anymore, instead frozen and cracked." It sounded to him like a mind warp. Liz looked sick again. Running his hand over her shoulder, he was hit by the feeling and felt ill himself. Gasping he stated "Alex has been mind warped for a while, I'll get Max to heal him." "Thank you" Liz said, sighing in relief.

She went to sit down and Michael stopped her, his eyes intently on her, whispering "Damn Liz, what were you thinking?! That risk you took was huge. Seriously, I get rebound, I get moving on but actually sleeping with some one, that I DON'T get?! Why? That is so precious and I don't know what to say. Tell me it was safe please?" Liz nodded, Ryan had been a gentleman. Taking a deep breath, she reassured a worried Michael. "I am fine. He was a gentleman and sweet and perfect and made sure everything was covered, plus it was my choice. Relax, I'm fine, I'm more concerned about Alex."

At his sceptical look, she sighed and dropped her wall that had been up since last October, the wall that had his shackles up. She looked up at him, eyes pleading, her fear for Alex evident and it shook him. She was genuinely worried and scared for Alex with no regard for herself. That scared him, knowing just how self-sacrificing she was. Damn. "Don't worry about me right now, worry about Alex please? I admit I have my secrets and if any of my secrets affect Alex, I won't know what to do to help. Do this for Alex Michael. I haven't asked this before but now it is really really important." Michael nodded, reluctantly relenting to her plea for help, his gut clenching at just how bad her secrets were for her to be this worried. He hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head.

She relaxed against him, relieved before stepping back, her walls going back up before his eyes. With a nod, he told her his plan. "You talk to Isabel, I'll get Max to talk to Alex." She smiled and went to leave, his hand on her arm and caught her eyes "I promise it will be ok" he told her, letting her leave. She left and asked Isabel to sit with her, asking how Vegas had been for her and if she liked her gift. Isabel was delighted with it. Max was concerned with hearing from Michael that Alex had been mindwarped and needed healing. Seeing Isabel distracted by Liz, he sat next to Alex and put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, I need to heal you from a mind warp. Look at me and focus." Focusing his energy, he felt for the hold on Alex's mind and was angry at power he felt there. Carefully he healed his friends mind and then let the power go, backing away from him to meet Michael's eyes with a nod of "It's done."

Feeling an unwavering gaze, Michael meet Liz's eyes over Isabel's shoulder and nodded at her, sensing relief in her eyes. Directing the next steps with a looks, she nodded and Max got up, walking away with Michael when Isabel retook her seat, Liz smiling at the change in Alex. Sensing they need space, both brothers walked away to their seats, Liz taking hers while Kyle chatted with Maria. Michael was mad when he sat down, knowing it was Tess's power from Max that had caused their friend hurt. "Who was it?" Liz asked quietly. "It was Tess" came his reply and she gasped.

Alarmed he looked at her, seeing realisation in her eyes. "No! It can't be, of course it is! Who else wants to fulfill destiny! Damn!" He really needed to know her secrets now and she wasn't about to tell him now. She blamed herself for this and he knew it. What had she done?! Maria joined them and Liz put her wall up instantly, causing Michael to mentally groan in frustration. Instantly Liz was all smiles, putting on the best act of her life- it was damn convincing, only Michael could see the edges. Maria didn't. She had put Maria first, just like he always would. He followed her lead. Maria started to snuggle down, tugging on her boyfriends shoulder for a pillow.

Michael obliged, getting himself comfortable and kissing her hair, whispering "I love you." As Maria closed her eyes, wishing them both a good sleep and slept easily. Michael turned his attention to the brunette next to him, who was avoiding his eyes, snuggling down with a pillow herself with her back to him. They both knew this wasn't over. Michael just sat there and looked at his dog tag, running his finger over it, feeling an engraving of a symbol- it was his Antarian symbol. He noticed his Antarian name and rank on the front, running finger over the back, finding Michael engraved on the back. She must have said this was for a game he thought. She had included both of his sides and given him a bit of Antar on Earth and a bit of Earth on Antar for when he left. A reminder of her friendship for when he needed it as a soldier in times of war. His eyes flew to her still form, stunned by the gift she had given him.

So what was she protecting him from? he wondered, noting a hint of green on her hand that was right next to her new ring and her wince in pain. She had powers alright. With that thought, he napped. Alex was busy apologising to Isabel, asking for her forgiveness and gave her the ab pendant "Will you go out with me again Princess? I love you." Tears in her eyes, she nodded, turning her head, so he could put it on. "Thank you, it's beautiful. I love you too and I love this." She kissed him and they slept.

Liz was dreaming, it was a nightmare. Future Max was back and things were worse. She confronted him about Tess and Alex and was answered by a bullet shooting her from behind with no warning from her future husband. She woke up with a start, realising in the dream she had died, gradually realising her surroundings on the plane and her friends next to her. Michael had woken up with her nudge, blinking sleep away and heard her frantic gasp of panic. Turning his head to her, he was stunned to see her scared face, muttering to herself that it was just a dream but not quite believing it. She put the pillow down and went to the bathroom, muttering under her breath that hopefully Michael was still asleep. He fought to stay put with himself and waited.

In the bathroom, Liz staved off the panic attack that was coming. She was terrified her dreams would eventually come true. Even after everything she had done to prevent it. Throwing away her happiness, her husband, her marriage for the world and their friends, all because he asked her to and she didn't want to feel guilty anymore. She did every damn day. The panic attack gone, she washed her face and left to go back to her seat, sitting back down and going back to sleep silently. Michael noted the look on her face- she was scared. Knowing there was nothing he could do now, he slept again.

Maria woke up as the plane landed, waking up Michael by moving and shaking Liz awake, who batted her away while waking up. "We've landed. Time to wake up." "I'm up" Liz grumbled as Michael yawned. The air stewardess past them and helped them with their luggage. "Great, the Sheriff will be waiting. Fun here we come" Michael muttered to himself, jumping as Liz touched his arm with a stark warning in her eyes "Don't tell Tess about Alex and keep Alex away from her- I don't trust her." With that she left to talk to Alex. Maria joined Michael by his side "Come on, let's face the music", leading him out to the stairs. Liz had extracted a whispered promise from Alex to avoid Tess too and had walked out with him and the rest left together. Isabel's pendant caught the light, prompting Max to ask her where she got it "It's from Alex" she said with a smile.

Needing to use the bathroom, Liz wanted to put on her pendant too and asked Maria "Do you mind if I put my new pendant on with ours?", Maria laughed "go on" and she smiled, seeing Liz run off to do it. Michael stood next to Maria "Do you trust this guy Parker is with?" seriously asking, concerned when Maria nodded "Of course I do, why?", confused. 'How did he explain this?' "When someone has special abilities, personal contact can activate it early. Liz's powers have woken up. Can she hide them from him?"

Blinking until what he wasn't saying hit her, she was unsure of her answer "How do you know?" she asked, stalling for time, looking up at his groan, eyes rolling at her question, itching his eyebrow in frustration before finally answering "There was green on her hand as she slept. She's aware of it", walking off the plane in front of his silent girlfriend.

Maria hurried after him. The Sheriff meet them all at the main gate, Liz wearing the new diamond pendant with a big grin after seeing Ryan. It quickly slipped when faced with the Sheriff. "There you are Miss Parker, nice of you to join us." "I'm sorry Sheriff, I needed a break too", repentant. Nodding, Jim was satisified at the end result of all of them. "Ok, time to go home then. Maria and Liz and Alex come with me, Isabel and Max and Michael, here's some money for your taxi. It'll be here in 10 minutes. Kyle is covering for you and so is Tess. She has asked to see Alex."

Liz stepped forward "I don't think Tess seeing Alex is a good idea. Max had to heal Alex of a mindwarp and it was Tess's doing. We don't know why. Just swap Alex for Isabel instead. Isabel, is that ok?" Isabel was mad. "That's fine Liz, how did you know?" "It was an instinct", shrugging, she replied. Eyes catching her new pendant, she suddenly understood. She had been with someone and been with Ryan a lot. So her first time must have been in Vegas- 'good for her' she thought with a grin. That raised more questions but Tess came first. "Well thanks, I appreciate it. Let's go shall we?" she ordered smoothly, climbing with grace into the car, the rest getting in after kisses goodbye.

Alex waited with the two brothers, who were double checking he was himself again. It was annoying. "I'm fine ok, I feel fine" he snapped moodily at them. Max huffed "Just let us check one more time please? You had been affected for quite a while." Huffing, Alex gave into them. "Fine. Check." Max looked and found the damage repaired, unlocking the memories instead. "Done. You have your memories back now too. What do you remember?", anxious to know the truth. Alex blinked at his memories. "I never went to Sweden.We can't trust Tess. She isn't on our side. There is a deal. The girls are in danger." He was scared. Both brothers were wide eyed in alarm. Tess was the enemy and all three girls were confronting her. Crap! Their taxi arrived. "Alex, go home and stay home!" To the driver, they gave directions to go to Roswell.

They thanked the driver and got out, Alex walking home. Michael and Max headed to the Valenti's house, Max asking "How did Liz know? The only way for her powers to activate would be personal contact, so she did sleep with Kyle", Michael corrected him "It was Ryan, not Kyle. I wanted her to have fun. She kind of took it to her own level. It was in Vegas last night." Max was silent. "She lied to me. She lied", he said after a moment. "Tess first, Liz later" Michael stated, arriving at the Valenti's house. The door opened to reveal an upset Kyle "I'm so glad you're both here. Did you send Alex home? Tess went nuts when Alex didn't arrive home with the others." Michael went ahead of Max, hearing shouting. Max asked Kyle quickly "You never slept with Liz did you?" Kyle shook his head and Max followed the argument with a nod in his direction.

Michael walked in to find Isabel shielding herself from Tess's attack and Maria hiding. Ironically, it was Liz standing her ground and she got blasted by Tess. Michael shielded her, catching her arm, glancing down to see her wide eyed and scared, looking at Tess. "Liz, move now" pushing to her feet in Maria's direction. Her arm was shaking. Isabel had noticed and blasted Tess. Liz stumbled back and moved to Maria. Anger hit him- Tess had got through his shield and tried to mentally attack Liz. She had been caught too. Max walked in "Why Tess?" Michael and Isabel used the distraction Max provided to move the girls out of the room. Maria went easily, Liz more in shock. Isabel chose to stay with Max. Michael stayed with the rest, glad Alex wasn't here to see this. Liz was too quiet and he knew it. He'd felt a foreign power run through her arm. A mindwarp.

Jim walked into the the front room and stopped at the scene. "What happened?" he asked in shock. Maria sat Liz down, Michael guarding the door. "Tess was mindwarping Liz through my shield. Isabel distracted Tess to break it." Swiftly, he crossed the room to a shaken Liz. "Talk to me, are you ok?", noting she was really too out of it to answer him, her face white and her mind most definitely elsewhere, thoughts whirling through her head that weren't hers. Maria came over, concerned at the silence from her friend and Jim was worried by her reaction. This wasn't Liz. Maria whispered to Michael "Tess blamed everything going wrong on Liz and accused her of stealing Max from Tess and said she deserved to die."

Keeping his anger at Tess's words to himself for now, he easily guessed his friends thoughts weren't entirely her own right now and so said the exact opposite to snap her out of it completely "Nothing is your fault, you've never stolen Max from her and you're not to blame. You don't deserve to die either. You never would- you're too loyal", his voice low and meaningful, stating the facts. Blinking, it got her attention and she finally focused on him, on his voice to snap herself out of it. It was like she was waking up from a deep sleep and her thoughts were her own again. "What happened?", her voice groggy as she asked.

"Tess mindwarped you through my shield, well tried to, are you ok?" Michael explained, keeping calm for her sake and sighed in relief at her nod. Maria hugged her tightly and Jim was grim. "How are Max and Isabel?" asking unsure of the answer, unhappy at the answer. "They are confronting Tess together. Tess admitted her plan to Liz, Isabel and me" Maria told him. Liz just sat there with her head spinning around. She'd been confronting Tess and yelled at her for hurting Alex. For mindwarping Alex. She'd had a horrible feeling it could lead to his death and yelled at her for doing it in the first place. She'd demanded why and that was when she'd been blasted with the intention of a mindwarp. It had already started when Michael had shielded her, catching her arm. There was nothing he could have done to stop it. Her mind was getting foggy when Isabel had blasted Tess to distract her, freeing Liz.

She hadn't been aware of being pulled out of the room, of sitting down or of Michael talking to her. She just felt all this rage and anger in her head directed at her instead. Michael's statements had finally shaken it out of her that the thoughts weren't hers after all. Tess had been killing Alex slowly and could have killed her too. Shivering at the thought, she needed air badly. Maria turned her head at the shiver coming from her best friend as did Michael. This wasn't a good reaction. Jim read her face, she was white. She was still in shock. He got up to make a cup of tea, waving Michael to come with him. He went reluctantly, looking back at a shaken up Liz. That had been too close a call. Jim boiled the kettle and made a very sweet cup of tea. He handed it to Michael "Take this to her. She's in deep shock at the moment. The tea will help to bring her out of it. Hold back on your anger until you're out of the room. Anything will make her jump right now. "

Nodding, he went and handed Maria the cup of tea to give to Liz. Liz kept glancing at the door, fear in her eyes. Maria decided to get her out of the room. "Why don't we go outside, come on", leading an unresisting Liz to the front door and out to the seat to sit down, holding her drink to allow her to slowly sip it. The guys watched with worried eyes as the usually fiery Liz was reduced to jelly and scared witless. Her head had been invaded, her control taken away by someone else and she'd had no self defence to stop it! It scared her worse than Nasedo had and terrified her. Unable to hold back anymore, she sobbed, leaning on Maria's sure shoulder and felt her arms hug her tightly. She was safe. 'Oh thank God she was safe!'

Maria handed the tea to a quiet Michael, amber eyes dark with concern at his girlfriends best friends sobbing. The last time Liz had even cried was with Nasedo kidnapping her and then running from the cave. The fire had been muted by fear. She needed to learn how to defend herself mentally if she was going to get her fire back fast. He had learned to depend on that aspect of her and cursed Tess for subduing it. Kyle had come back from his walk to see Alex and heard Liz crying. Running, he saw her sobbing and walked up to her, only to be held back by Michael. "Tess mindwarped her and she's coming out of her shock now" Michael quietly told him, noting the angry fist forming. "Come with me to confront Tess and leave them to it", intending to put the anger to good use.

They left, nodding to Maria, Liz hadn't even noticed and went to Kyle's bedroom. They closed the door behind them, seeing Tess wincing under an attack from a mad Isabel and Max's hand out to pin Tess in place. Seeing them enter, Max asked "How is she?", cautiously answering the question, Michael answered "Given time and training, she will be ok. Tess didn't break her. Now what have I missed?", his tone sharp and arms crossed.

Isabel broke her attack off to answer, hatred in her voice "The plan is what you missed. Tess had a plan to decode the book and was using Alex to do it by mindwarping him. Eventually, she would have tried to get pregnant with Max's child and we would have left the planet to face the Skins and Khivar, who would have killed three of us and left Tess alive with the heir to the Antarian throne in Khivar's hands. Traitor."

Kyle was furious "YOU WERE GOING TO DO WHAT TESS?! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE MY SISTER! YOU WERE MINDINGWARPING ALEX! HOW COULD YOU!" anger spilling out of his voice. Michael's answer was more physically based- he blasted Tess of her feet, knocking her out once Max had released her. He kept his hand out, anger and betrayal colouring his voice "I say we kill her now. She would have killed us. She attacked two of our friends and could have killed them. Liz is sobbing in shock at having her head invaded right now. She's worse than after Nasedo kidnapped her and Max, you never saw that! We did! I didn't say this when Tess was awake because I didn't want her to know but I felt the mindwarp through holding Liz's arm! Tess literally got into her head and terrified her. She's scared of her own fucking mind right now."

His angry glare meet Isabel's white face at his words. Tess had gone too far now. "Tess has got to go Max. We can't trust her, I almost lost Alex and you almost lost Liz. We can't risk this group any further..I can't..." Isabel sobbed and was hugged by Max, who was at a loss of words. "Is she honestly that bad?" he asked a still defensive Michael, wincing at his nod. "I need to see her, Isabel, Alex is ok. Call him." Kyle handed her the phone. Isabel was dialing fast, wiping tears away when Alex answered her. A smile bloomed across her face. Max was out the door, looking for Liz. He found her outside and Maria relinquished her to his arms. Max held her as she sobbed, hand over her head to heal any damage and give her the once over. He felt the foreign thoughts and erased them to her deep relief. Sighing, she relaxed against his shoulder until it hit her that he had kissed Tess behind her back and never admitted it was cheating.

Wiping her eyes, she stepped back from his arms, causing Max to freeze.."Liz, what..." asking in confusion at her actions, getting the others attention. Gone were the tears, in their place was a cold glare. Maria bumped into Michael's arm, puzzled by this change. He wasn't though. Her fire was back and so was the memory of Max's betrayal with Tess. "Max, thank you for healing me. I'm glad my thoughts are my own again. That doesn't change the fact you kissed Tess behind my back and I am now with Ryan. We are done Max. I hope Tess is dealt with soon, right Michael?", nodding at him and he nodded back, noting the fire back in her eyes. He bite back the sigh of relief. Still there was a hint of fear in her eyes, fear she hid well. Max was unhappy she looked to Michael to solve the Tess issue.

"Right, I need to see my parents. Maria, are you ok? Are you going home too?", feeling once more self assured of herself and her own mind. Maria nodded and Michael volunteered to walk the girls home. Isabel was off to her house with Max after doing one thing- they were going to lock Tess into the room. Kyle agreed. They all set off in their directions. As the three of them walked home with Liz furiously biting her lip, her hand working away alternating between a fist and open, they got a surprise- it was Ryan.

"Liz, hi. I wondered where you got to? Are you ok?", noticing the remains of her tears and her fist and just like that, she smiled. "Ryan, I am so glad to see you. How was your flight?", slipping her arm through his offered one and leaning happily on his shoulder.

Kissing her cheek, he wiped a stray hair out of her face and grinned "It was fine. I missed you though. I liked your gift from Tiffany's to me", hearing Michael's sudden forced cough at the word 'gift' before looking at him and Maria, "Michael, Maria, nice to see you again. Mind if I walk my girl home?", his attitude preempting their answer.

They shrugged and Liz and Ryan told them good bye, "Come on Ryan, so what else have I missed over the years?, eager to hear the stories she'd missed, completely missing her friends looks of surprise at her attitude change. Ryan took Liz's backpack from her, being a gentleman. "Well Princess, let's see.." he began, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"Princess, seriously, where did that nickname come from?" Michael wondered out loud to Maria, who smiled "He gave it to her. I think it's sweet." They walked home quietly when Maria brought up Tess "How do we handle Tess now? She is a traitor Michael and Max is drawn to her. Can we exile her but what's to stop her from coming back and trying again?", worried about the group in general and about her best friends. Her voice reflected it "Alex will want to get back at her and so will Liz. She hates Tess with a passion and you haven't seen her nasty side completely yet. Put both together and Tess is in serious trouble. Alex can set her up quite easily and when he hears about the attack on Liz, he will plan it too, getting her involved with it. It is a muskeeter thing. Alex and I are close over music, he and Liz are close over numbers, covert plans and science and technology. If Max doesn't do something, they will."

Michael uncomfortably shifted "Isabel will act too, as will Kyle and us. Max will have no choice but to act. Would Liz kill Tess if she could?", glancing at Maria's nod, frowning. "Right then, that can't be allowed to happen. We need something else." They fell into silence as Maria got home and he hugged her "I'll see you later", kissing her cheek and walked home to get ready for his shift. Maria's was later that day. Liz was home and Ryan pulled down her ladder, giving her a hand up before giving her the bag to carry. "I'll see you in a minute when you're setting up for your shift. I love you", kissing her sweetly, her returning the kiss with an "I love you back" and climbing up, disappearing over the side with a wave goodbye and her window open and closed.

Smiling Ryan went to the main door and walked in, it was quiet. Luckily, her parents were out and Liz got ready quickly, going downstairs to get the tables sorted and saw Ryan, walking up to him and kissing him. "That was quick. I approve. I like this song", laughing happily when Ryan pulled her close to him, smiling down at her "I do too. I think it's ours. Care to make it official?", asking her while leaning down to kiss her. She melted into his arms as he lead her to a seat. That was how Michael found them, laughing, talking and dancing.

Michael had got changed and went to work, getting ready when he heard laughing. He walked into an incredibly sweet scene of Liz getting spun around by a grinning Ryan. His heart shaped pendant was very Liz Parker, add in the song and he knew there was trouble ahead. Liz was blushing under Ryans knowing gaze before he swept her away into a lingering kiss. Realising he didn't want to embarrass him or them further, he coughed loudly. Ryan looked up and his eyes widened in surprise, Liz realised who had interrupted them and blushed, hiding in Ryan's shoulder. "Well, that was interesting, Ryan commented, smoothing his girlfriends uniform back into place properly until she recovered and went to sort out a table, avoiding Michael's gaze as best as she could. He decided it was time he and Ryan properly talked.

"So how long are you staying around for? Is this a flying visit or something more permanent..." he commented, cleaning the grill when Liz squeaked in protest at his tone. Ryan knew what he was really asking- was this a rebound and a short fling or more steady. In other words, once he got what he wanted from Michael's friend, would he move on and abandon her or stay for the long haul? Ryan smirked at him, his eyebrow lifting in surprise at the smirk and glanced at Liz, who looked back at him, loudly stating "I like your friend, you need more like that- who will look out for you. I'm glad he's around Maria and the others too. In answer to your question, I have loved Liz for years and I have missed her like crazy. Trust me, I am sticking around for the long haul. Is that good enough for you?", asking him a question this time.

Finished with a wave of his hand, he walked out to the main room and looked Ryan squarely in the eye "Yes it is, however you hurt her, I hurt you. That is a promise", glancing at a fed up Liz, who was beginning to feel like a prize in a contest at this point, even if it was a sweet thing to do and she got why. Their eyes locked for a second and they had a conversation through looks alone- ' I can take care of myself', shoulders huffing, he crossed his arms 'I know but I am trying to save you from future hurt here' and she nodded in acknowledgement at his actions, 'Fair enough. Thank you. Are you done now?' and he nodded, amber eyes suddenly lighter, 'I'm done. Good choice Parker. Get back to work' glanced to the tables and with that, he went back into the kitchen.

Ryan blinked "I take it things are fine now. Good. Right, so what's good here?", sitting down as the shift started. Over the next few hours, things were busy. Maria came in, noting Ryan kept Liz company the entire time, fully approving. When Max and Isabel walked in, having sorted out a plan to deal with Tess, Alex and Kyle with them, Liz sent Maria over while she dealt with Ryan. Michael's eyebrow was raised at her choice, recognising that was getting Ryan out of the way of the group's talk. Ryan left, kissing her cheek and a promise to see her later, kissing her hand as she saw him out. Closing the door behind him, she went back to business, shaking herself out of her happy cloud to focus on other things. As the others were in the back room, he was the only one to see that flash of revenge in her eyes and knew Maria was right.

They were sat down when Isabel started, staying close to Alex "We have a plan to deal with Tess now. We are setting her up for a break in." Shaking her head, Liz cut in "No. I have an idea. We wipe her memory and then let her run. Then we blame every alien act on her and get the Sheriff to gave a tip off that Tess is who the alien is and because she won't remember anything, she'll admit the lot. The Special Unit can kill her for us and we've left alone. What do you all say?", her tone full of anger and revenge. After a moment, Alex spoke "I'm in", followed by everyone else but Max and Michael. Both for different reasons. Max because Tess had been his wife and the white room and Michael because Liz had a kind heart and doing this could break her.

Finally Max nodded, remembering Ava "I'm in. Michael?" "I don't like this. I have my own plan too but since I'm outvoted, I'm in. Can we all live with this?", "Yes" echoed around the room. "Let's go then" Isabel stated, holding Alex's hand, causing small smiles. Together, they arrived at Kyle's house and told Jim the plan, he agreed. Everyone knew now what Tess had done and was planning. Max and Isabel were to wipe Tess's mind when she was knocked out and Michael stood guard. The rest were to wait. Liz asked Isabel for a quick chat. "I know my powers are latent but is there a way of taking on some of my power for you to use? She hurt Alex and me, so this way I can cover both of us without being in danger?", Isabel nodded and extended her hand to Liz, who focused her power and let some flow to Isabel's power, withdrawing when she was done.

"Thank you Isabel", Liz said gratefully, meeting her smile before sitting down again with Alex and Maria and Max went with Isabel to the room. Pacing, everyone waited until Max came out exhausted, sighing "It's done." Isabel left next and put her hand out to Liz, who accepted her power back. Michael bit back a sigh. 'She had her revenge for her and Alex without anyone knowing but Isabel. She thought more like him than he realised sometimes. Did Ryan know? Probably yes.' "What next?" Kyle asked, to which Max sighed "Next we get a signed confession with your dad present and tell her to run", Tess walking out crying "I'm so sorry for hurting you Alex and you Liz, you both deserve better, I'll confess to Jim now. I'm sorry for hurting you all" and left to find Jim in the kitchen.

Everyone blinked- they hadn't been expecting Tess to be like this. Even Alex was taken aback with a tinge of guilt. Liz wasn't at all. Tess deserved this in her opinion. Jim had the full statement now and felt queasy. He didn't like this, it felt wrong. He walked out with the statement and Tess "It's done." Tess approached Max and looked at Liz, truly sorry "I'm sorry for kissing Max and breaking you too up. I shouldn't have. I'm leaving now to pack. Good bye." Max nodded and Liz bite her lip, "Thank you for saying that. Stay safe." For once, she meant it. 'Seriously, how could she be so callous?' Michael wondered, beginning to doubt he knew part of her at all. How wrong he was.

Tess left that afternoon in a taxi, saying goodbye to everyone and was driven off out of their lives. Then came the tip off, which Jim did with a heavy heart and it was done. Tess was gone. Liz sighed in relief, it was over. Ava would complete the Foursquare and the Granolith was safe. Tess was gone and she felt only a twinge of guilt about how. She and Max won't destroy the planet by being together and Max would have Ava, she had Ryan for as long as it lasted. Eventually he would move on and take her heart with him if she didn't leave with him. Her place was with the group. She knew they were on borrowed time. She couldn't hide her powers forever and the more she was with him, the more they would emerge. She was living for now.

Shaking his head at her guilt free behaviour, her part in it, he couldn't believe it at all. It was like the Liz Parker he knew disappeared in Vegas and didn't come back. She was different. Ryan had changed her or something else had. It was official- Michael was clueless as to what or why. She hadn't said anything- just had some fun in Vegas, gone way over the line he had drawn for everyone and now had a new boyfriend, had helped to mess with Tess in revenge and weirdly enough, had no guilt about it all. It made made no sense to him. Then there was the whole lying about Kyle business. It made only one thing clear to him- she was either heading into trouble or already there.

That night, Ryan was knocking on the window when a bike went past, the rider with a dark look before moving on. The window was opened and he was beckoned in, closing the window behind him, locking it. The blinds were down and her door locked. She had done extra school work to make up for disappearing, the whole group had been ordered to by their parents as a punishment for skipping school and leaving the way they had. Liz welcomed Ryan in with a sweet kiss, allowing Ryan to strip her slowly as she striped him slowly before he made love to her, barely masking her gasps of delight. It was only later when Ryan was asleep that she noticed her hand go a stronger green and hid it, knowing she was hiding part of herself in the process. Ryan stirred and reached for her, kissing her slowly to roll her under him and went for round 2 without a protest.

It was at 5am when Ryan finally woke up and sneaked out, leaving Liz asleep with a goodnight kiss and a note. Closing the window quietly and climbing down the ladder, he was startled by an unhappy voice "Leaving so soon?" it asked unimpressed and he left the ladder, turning to see Michael Guerin seriously pissed off at him. "If you've hurt her, you'll pay for it." Rolling his eyes, Ryan answered "I am not skipping town but when I do leave, I'm asking her to come with me. Her loyalty is to me, she'll go" and walked off. "Don't disturb her, I've left her sleeping. She needed it, it was a busy night" he called back over his shoulder and Michael's jaw just dropped. He knew what that meant.

His feeling was confirmed when she was wearing long sleeves later. Her powers had increased significantly overnight it seemed. It had been a busy night for her. She was in trouble now. "So how are your powers doing?" he asked, arms crossed, his voice saying between the lines 'What the hell are you playing at? Don't you know what you're risking?' and from the look on her face, he wasn't going to like the answer. "They are fine thank you very much ", her voice telling a different story 'I know I am risking it, I know exactly what I am doing. Living in the moment' her eyes pleading for him to understand that she needed this right now, even if it doesn't last. Eyes in a dark amber of understanding, he nodded and let it go.

"Fine" he stated firmly, only for her to answer "I've fallen too far this time to get out without being hurt. Max was the idea of being in love, Ryan is my first love, always has been and always will be. I have to try even if it doesn't last. I'm living in the moment now." Michael was surprised to hear that answer from her. "Can you handle it if he leaves?" asking seriously and she nodded "I have to. He will always have part of my heart." Sighing, he hugged her. "Just be careful. Promise?" "I promise", "Let's go" and they left together to go to the cafe.

Ryan was talking to Maria and Alex when they walked in, smiling when he saw Liz. "Finally I get to see the Three Muskeeters together again : The Hacker, The Singer and The Scientist or The Princess as I prefer to call her considering she can rescue herself from situations, right sweetheart?" winking at Liz, who just grinned before rolling her eyes at him "Says the guy who rescued me regardless nearly every time when I didn't need it." "What can I say, you're too pretty not to save from the dragons and so I volunteered to be your knight when you really needed one." "Yeah, that was when you weren't flirting up a storm with other girls" Maria cut in, grinning. "I swear that's when you and Liz first fell for each other. That kiss at the time was damn convincing." Alex raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement at that statement.

Liz looked away to play with her hair, not meeting her friends eyes- she hadn't intended to get carried away at the time. Ryan just grinned. Michael was again intrigued. "So tell me about this Californian summer. I'd love to know." He hankered down in a chair, ready to listen to a story about this unknown Liz. Ryan said "Well, Liz was spending the summer with Maria and Alex visiting her aunt when I showed up one day. I was trying to get a random girl to leave me alone when Liz was arguing with this idiot to leave her alone. We both had the same idea- to pretend to be each others date. Next thing we know, it has worked so well that we ended up being each others pretend date the rest of that summer until pretend became casual and casual became a lot more real. By the end of that summer, we were officially an item. Then we broke up at the end of the holidays. That was 5 years ago now. That's it. I've been hoping for a second chance ever since."

Ryan finished, kissing her cheek. Liz laughed "The trouble we caused that summer could rival one of your plans Michael, we never got caught. Thanks to Maria distracting any witnesses and Alex hacking into cctv, it was a breeze. I can get into more places then you realise. Ryan was an honourary Muskeeter that summer. We ruled." Her smile burned bright in memory. Maria nodded, grinning at the story and Alex smiled softly at that summers rememberance, all four of them sharing a secret smile, full of untold secrets and in jokes and more moments than they could count.

Michael was slowly beginning to get it- Max was a control freak and Liz had been tempered by it. She wasn't now though and the real her was beginning to shine through. Ryan was a big part of that for her and she couldn't give that up. She was living. There were no regrets here. She was happy, even if it did end in tears, for her it would never end any other way. He finally got it. This was her. There was no going back now. He smiled, relaxing properly, stating "That summer sounds like a lot of fun. I'm glad you've both found each other again. Good for you", smiling at both of them before standing up to stretch "I need a nap, I'll see you guys later", kissing Maria good bye, catching Liz's eye in a nod of understanding before walking away.

He just hoped her loyalty would stay with them.

Liz had seen his nod of understanding and was relieved he got it now. She had her own dilemma now and it wasn't easy. She had got in way over her head now and there was no way out that wouldn't break her heart. Prom was approaching and who could be her date- Max was out as an option and went alone and Ryan could be her date hopefully. Maria would be with Michael if he was going, otherwise she'd go with Maria. Alex would be with Isabel and Kyle would go alone. She was shifted out of her thoughts by Ryan nudging her, "Penny for them?" asking with a wink and she shook her head. "I was thinking about Prom and who is going with whom. Has Michael asked you yet Maria?" turning to ask her and Maria shook her head.

Ryan smiled "Princess, would you like to go with me if I can or I can go on a date with you afterwards and you can go with Maria if she is free?" asking sweetly, love in his eyes for her.

"I'd love to go with you or meet you afterwards", nodding her consent, eyes soft at his look. Smiling, he handed her a daisy "A flower for a flower", smirking at her blush. The other two grinned. "I've asked Isabel yesterday and she's said yes" Alex told them, grinning at the memory. "Right then, dress shopping time. Come on Liz." Maria pulled her up after she kissed Ryan goodbye. Michael was looking at tuxes when they walked past in the afternoon sun and Liz nudged him "Ask her sweetly and she'll say yes." She said it quietly, knowing he'd heard her but Maria hadn't, looking at him seriously and he was reminded of how as much as they are friends, his girlfriend is her best friend and if he messes with Maria, there will be hell to pay.

"Fine. I'll ask nicely. Maria, would you like to go to prom with me?" Michael asked a clearly thrilled Maria, who hugged him in response clearly over the moon to be asked and kissing him. Liz just grinned at them, rolling her eyes at his surprise. "What colour are you wearing because we need to match?" her excitement making her ramble, grabbing his hand before dragging him with them to find out. Liz just laughed at the look on his face before panicking herself.

"We can take guests right? Oh fuck, what colour am I wearing because Ryan has to match mine?" her voice rising as the realisation set in that they hadn't arranged their plans properly. Maria sighed, used to her friends freak outs, reassuring her "Ring him and ask. Relax. I'm just glad you're being happy and normal for once. There is so much angst even I can take and I'd reached my limit. Now, be normal and enjoy it please for the sake of my sanity." Her firm but happy tone calmed Liz down, who phoned Ryan.

Michael could just blink at this exchange. This Liz was intriguing. Liz hung up the phone smiling "I have a date and it's black. Phew, now I can plan." She was grinning, mind whirling already. Maria grinned "This will be fun. I'm wearing white, so a white tie will work for you." They walked into the shop, Michael moving away. He had not planned to do this. He was outvoted. "We need a guy's view point. Sit and stay." With a sigh, he did as asked. Maria was looking around for something in white. Liz just rolled her eyes and handed her a dress to try on "Go." Maria went. Apparently Isabel had competition in the planning department.

For herself, Liz choose a simple black dress, getting a flash from it. It was her dress. The flash made her dizzy though. Michael noticed her head shake and balance dip, getting to his feet to steady her. "I'm ok" she breathlessly told him, evidently not, as he held her elbow. "No, you're not. Sooner or later, your powers will break out. Stop this madness now. You know he'll ask you to leave with him if he goes, right?" the seriousness of this tone telling her he knew how this deal worked. Liz nodded, they had discussed this. "I can't go with him." Her voice was filled with pain. He knew it. She was in over her flipping head and had no way out. Maria stopped his next answer, stepping out in a flowing white gown, his jaw dropping. Liz swiftly moved away from him to get changed herself before Maria could question anything.

Michael aware of this, let her go for now. There would be a long talk later. He was here for Maria. Maria shyly smiled at him, pleased by his reaction. "Shall I get the dress?" she asked hopefully and he nodded "Get it. It's perfect and so are you." Blushing from the love in his eyes, she went back to the room to change. Liz was having problems. Her powers were already on the verge of breaking out and she had no clue on how to stop them. She was panicking. Calming herself down, she finished getting changed and stepped out of the room. Maria gasped in delight. "Liz, that's perfect. Ryan won't know what's hit him. Get it!" Michael agreed "You do look lovely in the dress and it suits you. Classic yet simple. Get it." His voice showed his approval and his eyes noted the too controlled calm in her questioning look.

She smiled and went behind the curtain to get changed. When she came out, she was calm and composed as if nothing had ever happened. This is what she did now- hide. Michael bit back his reply- now was not the time. Maria brought her dress with Liz, happily chatting away with her best friend. Liz was too damn stubborn for her own bloody good, happily letting Maria talk away. Happily getting the accessories to match, Michael furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. What did it take to get through to her?! Even from his view point, he saw the sparks on her hand- carefully hidden but still there.

They had walked back to Maria's, then Liz's place, the girls chattering away like nothing was wrong. That night, Michael asked to speak to Liz in private and had gone to talk to Liz after their shift. The long talk would have to wait it seemed as Ryan had kept her talking after her shift that night. Going to get her, he rolled his eyes at music. Suddenly Max's idea of romance was preferable to this. This relationship was physical. He was getting very hands on in public. Worse, Liz wasn't complaining. Turns out, Liz was good at teasing. Too good it seemed. He left.

Liz's hands were caressing Ryan's back slowly, her eyes sparkling with mischief and fun were focused on his smouldering ones. She was sensually walking around him, singing to him. This was thrilling. Her eyes closed as his lips brushed her neck teasingly. Sighing, she leant into him. She bit her lip in pleasure at his nip before he spun her around to kiss her properly. He backed her up to a table, picking her up and sliding her onto it, stepping into her body and wrapping her legs around him. She kissed him, sending the blinds down with the button.

He was looking at her with a wild intensity. They wouldn't last long. He kissed her hard, rocking against her and she moaned at the contact, tightening her grip on his waist. Hands were wandering, Liz locking the doors with a thought, as he took the top of her uniform down to brush her breasts. She groaned in need at the touch. Unbuttoning his shirt slowly, she nipped his chest slowly until he brought her head up to meet his smouldering gaze when he rocked his hips hard into her, her moaning and arching into him.

Releasing her from him, he slid her underwear down to the floor, stroking her with a finger teasingly. Undoing his jeans and pulling them down with the boxers to his knees, stroked him delicately. Groaning, he pushed his thumb hard onto her nub and she rocked against him, feeling him replace his hand with the tip of his erection, taking her hand away to plunge into her. They fell into a rhythm that was fast and frantic, gasping each others names at their mutual release. "Good thing you're on the pill. I love you" Ryan whispered in her ear lovingly before kissing her slowly, sliding out of her and helping her off the table, putting her underwear in her hand to sort herself out.

Sorting himself out, Liz unlocked the door and went to the bathroom to clean herself up while Ryan did the same and quietly left. Liz was slowly beginning to panic. The green sparks had gone down only to be replaced by what felt like a power breakout coming. She couldn't sleep with Ryan again or their secret was out. Sorted out, she got changed and meet Michael for their chat. This wouldn't be pretty. After she set the diner back to normal, she left to go to Michael's, dreading this.

Michael saw her coming and opened the door with a look of 'I told you so' complete with a raised eyebrow and whisky eyes burning with irration. He let her in and shut the door, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed as if to say 'well...' Liz sighed and sat down, head in her hands "I'm sorry. YOU were right and NOT ME!" His eyebrow arched in surprise. He noted the sparks had disappeared but felt the power in her. She was on the brink.

"I can't do this anymore- I can't control this!" her voice filled hidden pain at her own situation. Michael was beyond frustrated- he'd warned her about this. "I DID TRY TO TELL YOU!" he yelled at her, upset that she had ended up in THIS much trouble. "Please DON'T say you're pregnant!" he muttered under his breath, relieved when she shook her head. "Oh thank God for that! he said with relief. He looked at her, eyes assessing her mental state. She was dreading talking about this, knowing he WAS right. Instead he decided to make a decision on this- it was time to get her out of this mess for good.

"We're going for a walk, come on." He'd stated it firmly and she hadn't argued. She was contrite and beating herself up instead. They were in an isolated area when Liz finally asked the question burning her from the inside out. "Why aren't you going mad at me more? I deserve it. I risked exposing our secret for living in the moment with someone who I have been lying to. WHY aren't you going mad at me?!" She pleaded to know, her big brown eyes revealing every emotion and apology and pain.

He sighed heavily, did she REALLY not get this? Turning back to her completely, he answered her seriously, his whisky eyes firm in his resolve. Liz froze, fearing the worst. Bracing herself, she was shocked at his answer "I don't need to because you're doing it enough for me to not say a word. You already KNOW you've done wrong and don't really need me to tell you that. Now you can't set anything on fire here and we're fair enough away to not be noticed, so let that power go."

"Stand back then" she warned with her eyes dark, waiting until it was safe and let the green sparks go flying until she was on her knees in a mixture of exhaustion and relief, the sparks gone for now. Sighing in relief, she knelt there unable to move, knowing the truth of what she needed to do now. She'd been shown the way out thanks to Michael. She'd have Prom and then leave Ryan. They have slept together for the last time. Yes, it would hurt her, it already HAD but she would survive. She had her powers to focus on now when they arrived.

Rising to her feet, her plan in place to leave the shattered parts of her heart on the floor, her wall firmly set in place. She'd rebounded to Ryan, needing love and comfort and affection and had been given everything she was missing with Max including physical affection of heart, body and mind. She hadn't thought she would lose her virginity to Ryan in Vegas of all places but she had. She wouldn't ever regret that choice but she did wish that her powers weren't activated this far along. She was glad that Alex HAD been saved though.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned to see a thoughtful Michael looking questioningly at her, eyebrow raised as amber eyes asked if she was ok. Nodding with a small smile, her answer of 'I will be fine' reflected back in her chocolate eyes with a mix of hurt, heart break and hope. Nodding back at her with a silent 'good', he sauntered up to her and hugged her. "Let's get you home. I'll walk you." Liz shook her head, her wall up to his regret "No Michael, I started this, so I will finish it alone. Right the wrong. Thank you for your help tonight." She was shutting him out slowly to cope.

He went to stop her but at the look in her eye, stopped. She needed to deal with the fall out of Max and her relationship properly AND learn to control her powers. He let her go and with that, she was gone.

He had text her to check she was home safe that night and had an uneasy sleep. By the next morning, Liz Parker was back to the normal self with a few tweaks now and had been hanging out with the group more. She had seen Ryan that morning and told him she couldn't leave Roswell with him if he decided to leave. He had been disappointed but accepted it. Isabel had been dress shopping with Alex and was over the moon with happiness.

Tonight was Prom and Liz was looking forward to it. It was her last date with Ryan and she was determined the night was going to end with a bang for them in celebration of their time together. Dressed in her black, simple dress, she walked out to find Ryan waiting with the group. Her heart hurt knowing this wasn't the way things were meant to be and resolved to have a good night. Ryan turned and saw her, grinning in delight. She shyly smiled back. As Ryan approached her, whispering in her ear and looking to the back room, Liz shaking her head in no. Michael saw the moment of the corner of his eye, sighing with relief in his head. She'd seen sense. This was the Liz Parker the group needed. He had his friend back.

Watching her release her power had been intense to watch as every emotion had occupied them. They shared the same power and abilties. He'd seen the moment she'd planned her way out, had felt it in the air, in her body language. She was back. The wall felt right now. Good. Maria noticed he was preoccuiped. "Hey space boy, I'm talking to you, listen to me..." she demanded before seeing why and smiled, forgetting her train of thought and going to hug her friend instead. Liz happily accepted the hug with a hug back. In that moment, Ryan saw the truth- Liz's loyalty was here. He didn't see Michael's eye notice his hand drift towards his pocket and cup the square object lying in it before taking his hand away.

He guessed it was a Prom gift. Maria was taking Liz back to the group now complete with rose corsage and Ryan was more hesitant. Isabel and Alex saw them coming, Alex hugging the girls, Liz releasing Ryan's hand to hug back. Ryan wasn't happy. He knew he'd lost her already. He just hoped that the ring in his pocket would change her mind.

"Liz, you look great. Nice dress. Have you seen Isabel, she loves divine" Alex said, wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her nearer to him. Isabel kissed his cheek with a smile, approving of Liz's choice. "I love the dress Liz, have you seen the others? We all look perfect. Ryan, you look nice too. Alex, I indeed have good taste." She said it with a smile. The group laughed, knowing who had helped Alex out. Ryan felt left out. Liz agreed "Thank you Isabel and Alex, you both look amazing." Hooking her arm through Maria's, they all grinned at each other. Liz had been told by Michael about the dancing lessons and had told Maria, relieving her friend's mind.

Alex and Isabel lead the best friends and Ryan back to the group, Liz accepting hugs and compliments from Kyle, Max and Michael, recieving them back. Ryan hung back uncomfortably. He really wasn't happy. Michael silently asking if she was ok distracted her from seeing it. Michael saw it though, bringing her closer to him protectively. Isabel called for a group photo before they left. As a group, they lined up by the counter, Ryan next to Liz, Maria and Michael, Isabel and Alex next to them with Max and Kyle next to them.

They smiled at a joke as the camera snapped, capturing the moment. Ryan's face was the only unhappy one with a fake smile. He knew he'd lost her.

At the Prom, Alex and Isabel were dancing as was Michael and Maria. Kyle and Max were being asked to dance a lot. Liz was happily dancing with Ryan, enjoying the music. She laughed at Maria, who was trying to show Michael dance moves, shaking her head. She was happy here. Ryan looked in Maria's direction- he didn't get it. His Liz had gone away. Even love making had been turned down twice. They carried on dancing, having their photo taken at the end of the night, enjoying the punch and food. Alex and Isabel were loved up as were Michael and Maria. Max and Kyle both had a good night too.

They were going home when Ryan surprised them by offering to take Liz home separately. She wished everyone good night, promising to call Maria to say she was home safely before leaving with Ryan. Michael had a feeling Ryan had something planned.

He was right. Ryan led them to a romantic, quiet spot and went down on one knee "Marry me Liz, I love you. I can make your dreams come true. Just leave Roswell and be with me. The group can look after themselves. I need you and they don't." He opened up the ring box to reveal a diamond ring. It was perfect but she couldn't accept it. There was danger coming for the group, for her and she was needed here. "I'm sorry but my answer is no Ryan. I can't marry you but I do love you, I always will. I'm needed here and I am loyal to them too. Don't make me choose PLEASE? I can't go now." She was crying as what was left of her heart shattered into pieces.

Ryan sighed unhappily at her decision, placing the ring box in her hand, closing her fingers around it. "Keep it as a memory. I'll be gone in the morning. Good bye Liz Parker, my princess scientist and I will always love you too." With a final kiss and hug goodbye, he walked her home and left. In floods of tears, she called Maria. "Ryan's gone Maria, he's left me. Can you come over please?" desperate to see her best friend. Maria was alarmed, sat next to Michael in her room. "Liz, calm down, where are you? I'm with Michael, I'm on my way", her worry making Michael concerned. They had been talking when Liz had phoned.

"He did what?! We're be there soon. Hang on." Concern and anger mingled in her voice as Maria hung up, very mad at Ryan. She meet Michael's concerned amber gaze with her angry green one "Ryan's left Liz right after she turned down his proposal and walked her home. I'm really sorry- I know it's Prom night but she needs me" apology in her eyes and he nodded in concerned understanding "I'll go with you. Let's go", grabbing his jacket as Maria got hers, leaving for Liz's balcony.

Liz had avoided her parents, heading straight to her room to cry on her bed, leaving the window unlocked after her frantic call to Maria. Ten minutes later, there was a tap on the window and wiping her eyes, she go up to let Maria and unsurprisingly Michael into the room. Maria hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry. I could kill him right now for doing this to you" anger and pain for her friend lacing her tone. Michael agreed - Liz didn't deserve this on Prom night. He picked up the ring box, opening it to see the diamond. Ryan hadn't lied to him- he really had been in it for the long haul, just in a different place to the rest of the group.

He had a promise to keep. "I'm going to find Ryan. Maria stay here with Liz and I promise you Liz it will be ok", hugging her in apology, his resolve firm in his determination to right his wrong against his friend and co-protector. Liz smiled a watery smile as she meet his eyes, nodding at his look of concern, needing her permission on this one. Sighing in relief at her nod, he left with a good night kiss for Maria and an I love you.

Getting the ice cream, Maria let her talk, seeing the ring. They talked the rest of the night, falling asleep on her bed together. Michael had looked all night and not found Ryan anywhere. He had already skipped town. Michael came back to the balcony window he'd locked to find both girls asleep on the bed. Silently, he crept into the room, closing the window to see Liz sit up with a start from her sleep. "Alex.." she muttered, calling him. Alex answered the phone, yawning. "Liz, it's 6 AM, what is it?" only to be shocked into silence by her answer.

"Alex, I have powers- just don't ask how. I get dreams from them and I've just dreamt of you dying TODAY. When Maria and I come round to see you today, come to the Crash Down with us please? It will save your life. Do you have any memories about a book that is metal?" asking seriously, despite the early hour, white when he answered "Yeah and it's to do with my trip to Sweden. Tess is there too for some reason", truly puzzled. "Tess must have broken the mindwarp we put on her and come after you again. I'm so sorry. Come with us this morning and we'll get you healed again I promise." Sighing in relief at his ok, she hung up the phone to find Michael's whisky eyes burning amber at her revelations. Stunned into silence, as she hadn't heard him come into the room or the window move.

She looked away, caught out. Biting her lip, she hesitantly asked "Ryan's skipped town, hasn't he?" wincing at his slight nod of yes, eyes dark with emotion. "I'm sorry about not telling you about the dreams. I should have done." At her apology, he softened his hard look. "What did you dream about Alex?" he quietly asked, sitting down next to her. She curled into his side, resting on his shoulder. "I can show you" putting her hand on his shoulder and focusing. He got it in flashes, disorientating him but he got the point. "We'll keep Alex safe. Now get some sleep and I will get Maria home" he told her comfortingly. At her sleepy nod, she laid down and was out of the count in minutes. He carefully woke up Maria, hushing her and leading her out the room with her things to sneak her back to her room.

That morning, Liz hugged Alex, feeling cold again. Maria, Alex and her talked, prompting Alex on the phone to Isabel. Alex was tapping again. She made a decision. "Alex, get your stuff together. You're coming with us." The Thai food arrived and Alex made a weird comment about things being cold, prompting Liz and Maria to exchange glances. They brought the Thai food with him, bringing Alex to the diner with them. "Max, heal Alex please? He needs it!" Maria demanded in Max's ear. Max was on his feet, bringing Alex to one side and healing him. It was Tess again he found.

Liz's power chose to break out then and Liz hid in the bathroom, hiding while she was covered in green sparks, hit by flashes of the future. Tess featured heavily. They could eventually be on the run. A tape, an academy, an army base, a graduation crashed by the Special Unit and then on the run. A marriage to Max and then the future turned forebodingly dark. She came out of it running with sweat and green energy. Gasping for air, she was hit by a flash of Alex being killed by Tess by a mindwarp, trembling when she knew that flash was meant to happen today.

She came out to see the pod squad looking at her in concern, Max startled to see the green sparks covering her skin. "My powers have broken out. Help. Tess could kill Alex with a mindwarp today and I don't know how to stop it." At the desperation in her voice, Max stepped in and turned to Isabel "Stay with Alex today and ask Maria too as well." Isabel nodded and went to join Alex, hugging Liz in thanks on the way. Michael hugged Liz "We've got you. Max, stay calm. This change is part of her now Maxwell." Max nodded "We need to balance you out then Liz. Get some rest. Michael, go with her" Max quietly ordered. He'd love to help himself but he didn't want to make her worse- her powers were linked to emotions.

Michael got a sparkling Liz up to her room, she was still partly in shock at what she's seen. Liz's shift had been swapped and her parents were out for the day. It was a saturday, so they had no school. Liz was sat on her bed, shaking. Her powers were scaring her and they exploded from her hitting thin air. She screamed. Michael winced- he knew this was scary. Michael thought of a way to help. "Take my hand and focus on the power. Imagine it settling back into your body as if it belongs there because it does. Relax and embrace it." Nodding, Liz took his hand and focused.

The power was intense and made herself relax into, the sparks were everywhere at once before sinking into her, her body and mind readjusting until it was done. Worn out, she let go of Michael's hand and gentle guidance. She was aware of Michael calling her name before she fell back from sitting on the bed to hit her pillow in a dead faint, exhausted. Michael checked her pulse, relieved that his plan had worked. Her powers had been absorbed into her completely now, leaving her green free. She was offically one of them now. He just needed to train her now.

Hearing a knock on the door, Isabel walked in with Alex by her side. Alex sat down next to Liz, holding her hand. "Is Liz going to be ok?" he asked, unsure. Michael reassured him "She'll be fine. She's tired that's all. Now, are YOU ok?", needing to know Alex was equally safe. He nodded "I'm fine. I remember everything now and Isabel isn't letting me out of her sight apart from when she has to. Tess won't get near me." His determination ran through his voice.

Nodding in approval, Michael became aware of Liz stirring, followed by her sitting up and hugging Alex abruptly. "Alex, I'm glad you're ok. I honestly thought we would lose you at one point today. Do you know if Tess's plan is still the same and did you translate the book for her? Did you work with a computer to do it? I need to know." Her anxiety was alarming. "Liz, breath. Her plan is changed- she wants to leave the planet and taking the Granolith with her to do it and I did translate the book for her in Las Cruces. I used a super computer, Liz, are you alright? You've gone pale.." he noted as Liz's face went white, remembering Future Max's words about Kyle and computers and Tess disappearing. She felt sick. Scrambling from the bed past her worried friends, she ran to her bathroom and threw up, realising the truth for what it was.

Thanks to Future Max's request, she had let in a traitor. Said traitor had mindwarped her best friend and her and NOW planned to leave the planet with the Granolith after failing in her mission. Tess would have killed Alex today. She threw up again at the thought Tess had always been a traitor and played them all twice in two timelines. Alex's death would have been her fault. Rinsing her mouth out and flushing the chain, she left the room to find three worried faces looking back at her. Alex hugged her, worried. "Liz, what do you know?" he asked, now needing to know himself what she knew that could scare her this much.

"Alex, I can't say. Just believe me when I say it is important to avoid Tess and keep the Granolith on the planet. It can't leave. She can't get the translation or any way to activate it. We need to beat her to it. Can you take us to where you sent the translation to?" desperately needing to fix this situation. Alex nodded, his eyes worried. He stepped back from the hug to look at Isabel and Michael's equally worried eyes. Something here felt wrong and it was coming from Liz.

Michael had alarm bells ringing as did Isabel. Liz knew something they didn't know about Tess. THAT was scary to them. "Where exactly did you go and why? Michael asked Alex, eyes flickering back to Liz, who was biting her lip. Liz nodded, she needed to know too. As they all sat down, Alex began to explain for a second time matter of factly, Isabel his support. "I saw Tess free from the mindwarp one day and she mindwarped me into the Sweden trip. I couldn't fight her. I worked on a super computer under the name Ray for 3 months until the translation was done and sent off to Leanna's email address. There is an address with the laptop, printer and crystal key ready to be picked up with possibly a bomb." His anger came through his voice at being used like that.

Liz was hit by the events she had stopped from happening with her warning- right up to Tess leaving alone with the crystal key she had stolen. Damn, that had been way too close for comfort. She wiped tears away to Alex's shock. "She would have made it look like a suicide. She would have then claimed she tried to save you but was too late. It would lead to a rift between aliens and humans lead by Max and myself when I say my theory that you dying was murder by an alien. I would have then investigated on my own since I wasn't believed. By the time of finding Las Cruces, Maria would be with me helping and Michael would have found us at Las Cruces. After a power struggle that neither Michael or myself win, we found the place and a bomb."

She looked seriously at the shocked audience "We would have died if Michael hadn't saved us- that was when you started to really believe me Michael. We found the translation and the key and returned home. Max and Tess would have slept together under a mindwarp, leading to her becoming pregnant and the four of you had to go because the baby was dying. Kyle would break his mindwarp, realise it was Tess and Kyle, Maria and I would have gone to stop you from leaving. Max let Tess go with the Granolith anyway to save his son. We would have been under a group mindwarp by Tess, so all that could happen."

Silence meet her long statement and Michael exploded first with anger in his eyes for Tess- "You're serious! WOW! That is SOME plan." Isabel agreed, eyes sparkling with anger herself. Alex just stared at Liz in stunned shock "You just saved my life AND the Royal four. Thank you doesn't seem to be enough right now to say. I owe you!" He hugged her gratefully. Liz shook her head when they pulled back to meet each others eyes again "No, you really don't. If anything, I owed you. Consider the debt paid. Ok?" eyes pleading for him to just accept it. Alex nodded "Ok", "Thank you!" was her relieved reply.

Isabel meet Michael's eyes to mouth the words "What does THAT mean?!" and he shrugged, equally confused by her statement. Shaking herself off, Liz smiled "We have a trip to Las Cruces coming up. Prom photos first and then trip second?" she asked, glad to have a plan now. Michael stopped her from getting up completely "Are you sure you're ok?" a bit concerned by her statement and change in moods. She knew something and was covering it up quite well. At her nod, he relented, resolving to keep an eye on her. Isabel smiled "Agreed", also happy to have a plan. The guys agreed too.

They joined the rest of the gang downstairs, Maria hugging Liz in relief to see her safe. Max was glad to see Liz was fine but wondered how, seeing his questioning look, Liz answered with a sigh "It was Michael's idea to work with the energy and not against it.

I imagined at settling into my body naturally and eventually, it did. Simple as that." Max nodded, accepting the explanation.

"Are we all up to date on Tess's new plan now and do we all agree on prom photos first and Las Cruces second?" she asked, seeing nods and grinned. Isabel took over, bringing her photos out first, then paused and looked around to see where Ryan was "Where's Ryan?" asking puzzled, looking concerned when Maria shook her head. Liz sighed "he's gone. He proposed last night, I turned him down and he left for good." Maria and Alex held her hands in support at her sad statement while Max and Kyle were stunned speechless and Isabel gasped in shock, moving forward to hug her in comfort. "I'm so sorry! You don't deserve that on prom night. Did you keep the ring?" she exclaimed in apology, Liz nodding and handing her the box.

Kyle whistled "WOW!" when he saw it. Isabel shut the box she'd opened and glared at him to shut up, which he promptly did. With her natural grace, she handed Liz the box with due respect and a small smile when she put it back in her pocket, moving the subject forward to the prom photos, glancing a glare at the group to not say another word about it, Alex and Maria backing her up. No one said a word while Liz hid her smile. "Who needs to get their photos then?" Max asked, wanting to protect Liz from more hurt. "I need to" Maria said, grabbing Liz's arm and reached out to Alex, who Isabel kept firmly by her side with a shrug. Michael stepped up in Alex's place to leave Max protecting Kyle. The group grinned at each other, seeing they shared the same thought- protect each other.

"I can get mine with Maria and Liz" Michael stated, unwilling to leave their sides and Kyle agreed "I can get mine with Max", Alex grinning because he had his already. "We meet up here in a few hours then and if Tess is seen, call someone" Isabel insisted, sitting down with Alex, who had his photos ready now. Nodding, everyone else left, smiling at the two together. Liz couldn't get the flashes out of her head. As a group, the three of them went to Maria's first to get hers, then to Michael's, who wanted to get some answers from a subdued Liz. Sat down on the sofa once they were at his place, he thoughtfully looked at his quiet friend- "anything new?" he asked her and she shook her head, biting her lip to think things through properly, mentally lining up the plan with the flashes.

She saw herself do the Sweden timeline, realising that the flashes could be focused, she focused on Tess and the Special Unit and got her answers. She was so quiet and focused she didn't notice Michael or Maria trying to get her attention. It wasn't until she got to a ruined graduation she didn't realise she was crying, seeing the van at the end and a proposal with a wedding to Max. Was she mad?! she asked herself, her head in her hands. Maria startled her out of the flashes, yelling her name "LIZ?!", making her look up mentally out of focus. Shaking her head to clear it, she snapped "WHAT?" moodily, upset at what she had just seen and realising how it could happen.

"How fucked up do things get?" Michael asked her, recognising the surge of power he had felt, swearing at the answer of "VERY!", full of anger and pain aimed a fair bit at herself and others. "Can we stop it?" Maria cautiously asked, unsure of the sigh from her best friend "I hope so. I really don't know. Just keep me from being stupid enough to give Max another chance and we have a chance at preventing it, I hope." The answer hadn't filled them with confidence, exchanging glances unhappily with each other.

Max had gone with Kyle and told his dad Tess's new plan. Any remorse Jim Valenti had vanished- Tess would have killed Alex today. "What is the plan now?" he asked Max, who firmly stated "Prom photos tonight and we head to Las Cruces tomorrow with Alex and Liz to stop Tess." "Why Liz?" Jim asked unsure, eyebrows raised at the answer. "Liz has flashes of the future as a power. She will be able to confirm Alex's story when she updates all of us as a group." All Jim could do was nod. Kyle had his photos and Max had got his on the way to Kyle's house, so Jim drove them back to the Crash Down.

They meet back up with a silent trio of Maria, Michael and Liz outside the door, instincts telling them there was trouble ahead, as all 6 walked in together. Liz sat down in the nearest seat, lost in a sudden flash of what would have happened that evening at that time when Jim would have walked in, seeing herself doing the finances and being told by Maria, Alex was dead with Jim standing behind her. Hit by the continuous flashes, seeing the room where the bomb and the laptop was with the crystal. She gasped at the end, breathing deeply and ignoring the sting of betrayal as Max let a pregnant Tess go and came back to her. THAT was how it could have happened and still could if they weren't carefully.

She was vaguely aware of hands comforting her, coming out of it. "We have a problem with Tess and it's big. Has anyone seen her?" warily asking and getting one reply from the one person she hadn't wanted to hear from... Max. "Yes but it was from a distance, so I didn't call, thinking it was safe because she didn't see me!" he calmly told the room, everyone huffing in annoyance at him. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Isabel yelled at him angrily. Alex just glared with everyone else while Liz got up, slapping Max, full of the hurt running through her. She walked back to Alex with Maria, Michael giving her the once over to ensure she was fine otherwise.

"We're in trouble with Tess around. We need to move fast. I know where Alex was now. I've had a flash of it and I can confirm a bomb. How about this as a plan? Alex stays here with Isabel and can sort out all our prom photos between them with Maria, Kyle, Max and Jim. Michael and I go to Las Cruces tonight, stop the bomb and grab the laptop, printer and crystal and come back here. We can go in one of the cars. How does that sound?" she asked, hoping everyone would agree. Most of them did. Alex was persuaded to stay put with Maria and Michael rebelled against Liz going, the two of them quietly arguing in the corner until Liz pointed out she could lead them to it.

"FINE!" he agreed finally, grabbing the car keys Max threw him.

Hugging Maria good bye and a chorus of "good lucks" later, they had the address Alex handed them written down and were in the car, driving off to Las Cruces. Liz had a bad feeling and was ready for it- it was why she had arranged it like this. Tess would follow them and leave Alex alone she hoped. She could seduce Max still but as much as the thought hurt, it didn't bother her now since Max had kissed Tess behind her back. Tess was indeed welcome to him- betrayers and heart breakers, both of them. At least Ryan had been faithful. Michael could hear her thinking. She had seen something to make her act out like this. Suddenly he got it- "So, when is Tess joining us?" he asked sarcastically, eyebrow raised in response to her unsure shrug "I'm guessing right now. I don't know for sure but it will probably happen unless she sets out to seduce Max first."

Michael nearly crashed the car. "What?! Seriously! He's not THAT stupid..." he began indignant, only to trail off, knowing Max could NEVER keep away from Tess- a fact his companion had already apparently accepted. Her voice had been bitter but full of acceptance that it was over. She was playing with the pocket that held the ring box again- she missed Ryan. He suspected she was avoiding the prom photos for as long as possible and with the bomb in the room, needed him to deal with it. He could live with that.

They drove in silence into the dark night.

Tess had been watching from a distance and was tempting Max out to go to her, when she noticed Michael and Liz missing, tapping into Liz's mind to get their location and got into her car, never noticing Isabel texting Liz to say Tess was on her way and to be careful after seeing Max's behaviour and following his eyes out the window. Back in the car, Liz screamed before she could stop herself, sensing Tess in her head and pushing her out but Tess had enough.

Michael felt the rush of power, pulling over in time and grabbed her hand to boost her power. Tess was gone again. If there was one thing Liz hated- it was having her mind invaded. Nodding her thanks to him, fuming, he drove on. Tess was onto them. They kept going until they reached the address, aware of the time limit, Michael hiding the car and cutting the engine. Together, they walked in, sensing the danger, looking around with torches in the dark until they saw the red in the pitch black, Liz pushing the plastic aside for Michael to move the bomb out the room. His arm held her down as the blast exploded outside, letting her up to grab the laptop and crystal while he got the printer, leaving the wires behind. Putting the stuff in the back, the crystal in her pocket, they got in and drove off another way home.

Tess had got the address from Liz's mind and swore when she got there to find everything gone. She was too late. She tried to find Liz again, only to be pushed out. Her anger getting the better of her, Liz sent a blast in her mind right to Tess's, making the blast huge. Wincing at Tess's mental scream, Liz seeing how to mindwarp, sent a mental wave of mindwarps in Tess's mind and killed Tess in the process. Gasping at the sheer power she had used, she passed out temporarily in her seat, hearing the truck being pulled over, soothing hands calming her down. "Liz, it's ok. You got her. Now wake up." she heard the voice say, drifting back to herself to open her eyes carefully, ignoring the blinding headache.

"Tess is dead. I killed her!" was all she could say. Michael nodded, getting out of his side of the car, walking around to her side to scope her up and lay her down in the back seat to rest before getting back in and driving back to Roswell the fast way. Max would need to heal her. Valenti had got a call about a car from Roswell with a dead driver and was on his way when he saw the truck, signalling to pull over. Michael obeyed for once, getting out to meet Jim, glancing back at the car. "Liz is passed out in the back seat. She killed Tess in self defense when Tess tried to mindwarp her again by mindwarping Tess to death instead. It wiped her out. We have the laptop, printer and crystal." Jim nodded, accepting the facts as Michael told them, annoyance and pride in his voice at Liz's abilities.

On the radio, Jim radioed it in "I'm on my way. An anonymous driver has confirmed the report is correct. Did you just say the Special Unit was after her? Well, you can tell them their rogue alien is dead and that means the Earth is clear now. Thanks. I'll call when I'm there." With that, he turned the radio off. "It's over now Michael, get both of you home now son", his hand clasping his shoulder in thanks. Michael nodded gratefully before he got into the truck and left, aware of Liz muttering. Finding a motel, he booked them in and collecting their stuff with a barely awake Liz, sat down on the bed next to her. Liz passed out next to him. Checking she was ok, he phoned Isabel.

"Is, Tess is gone. She tried to get to Liz and Liz killed her in self defense with a mindwarp. Alex is safe. We're ALL safe. Liz is passed out but will have some interesting news when she wakes up. We have everything and will be back soon. We're in a motel for now until Liz is recovered. We're fine IS, see you soon. Bye." With a firm tone, he hung up. He turned on the laptop, waiting for the password. Liz was dreaming new things- Ava was back and made up the four square, the world survived, Alex meet his wife and Isabel meet her husband and she was in Harvard. Maria was in New York with BILLY?! and Michael's fate was unknown. Kyle and Jim were fine, they were free and fine as a group.

Liz woke up with slight remorse and a small smile. Michael noticed her smile- "I take it we're ALL safe now" he asked, smirking at her smile when she nodded. "Good. Now what is the password?" he asked, handing her the laptop with her nodding reply, eyes sparkling. Less than a minute later, she was in and reading. She showed him triumphantly the book translation, handing him the laptop with a grin and set up the printer to a spare power lead in the room, asking him to press print. With a smirk, he did and they read the answers, eyes dancing in delight. Caught up in the moment, she leaned on his shoulder, their eyes meeting with a flickering flame before they looked away again.

Shaken by their moment, Michael made the decision to return to Roswell. "Let's go back now, shall we?" he asked uncertain and she nodded, gathering their stuff and unplugging the printer before they paid up and left, their things in the back seat and driving in silence home.

Jim drove until he reached the car, freezing when he saw Tess sat in the driving seat, not moving. Carefully he checked her pulse-she was gone. He shut her eyes with respect, radioing his report in. "I can confirm the victim is a white female in an a blue car. She is indeed dead. I'll have my full report in the morning." He phoned Max next "Tess is dead Max. It's over." Then he began the long drive home after alerting the local police to collect the body and the car.

He wasn't sure how he felt- remorse and relief. It was a strange mix. He knew he would protect Liz Parker with his life. She had been defending herself and the Special Unit believed there to be no more aliens left, so now it was time to do a cover up. He arrived back in Roswell, strangely at peace with himself that it WAS over. He walked into find the group reading the translation with Alex busily at his laptop and Liz over in the corner with Maria's arm over Michael, who had his eye in Liz's direction. Liz abruptly left the room.

They had arrived back safely, Alex taking back his printer and laptop happily while Maria hugged her boyfriend, then her best friend. Isabel had told them about Tess trying to mindwarp Liz and she had been worried ever since. Max just felt guilty. The rest had just felt betrayed completely. Maria pulled back to see Liz's face "It was self defense. You are not to blame. Let's get a drink", she reassured her, leading her away. That had 10 minutes ago when Liz had asked for some alone time to herself. Maria had been with Michael ever since. Liz had been trying to avoid this situation and now they needed Ava. She would never reveal her secret though.

She left the room, retreating to her own bedroom and hid the crystal. Sat on the bed, she cried, aware of the arm around her shoulder. Leaning into it, she cried harder "I never meant to kill her Michael, I just wanted to LIVE!" she sobbed. He nodded, stroking her hair in comfort. He'd felt stirrings of feelings growing for her but had no idea what that meant. "It'll be OK. We'll get you trained up, you'll get past your heartbreak about Max and Ryan and in the end, you'll be absolutely fine. Now come on, Valenti has news you'll want to hear and we have prom photos to see." He'd said it encouragingly with a smile and a soft look in his eyes.

Nodding, she turned pale, puffy eyes in his direction in a quiet nod, going to the bathroom to wash her face. Smirking, Michael waited for her to finish, ignoring the fact his girlfriend was waiting downstairs for him while he was in her best friend's room, being a FRIEND. Finally, Liz came out with herself back together again, smirking at him " I'm ready now. Maria will be waiting" she told him, leaving the room with him. A glint in the room got his attention but he shrugged and ignored it.

Valenti was ready with his report when they were sat down- Maria attaching herself to both of them. "I have sent in my initial report and have been told that the interest he Special Unit had in this case is now satisified that the threat is gone. The rest of us are officially safe. As far as the FBI are concerned, when Liz was healed, only the wound was healed and nothing else happened. Same with anyone else healed. Their interest is officially now gone. With Tess dead, it's OVER. Liz, it was self defense. You won't hear a word about it ever again. I need to get back to office now. Can one of you drop Kyle home after he's finished here please?" he finished, sending the question in Max's direction and he nodded " I'll drive him myself." smiling at him. With a smile and a small nod back at Max, he left for the station.

Liz smiled to herself, ready to dive into the translation, only to be dragged by Maria to see the prom photos instead. Catching Michael's eye, they shared a smile and then looked at the prom photos as part of the group. Michael whispered about a training routine he was planning for her, as the rest were reminisicing over Prom. Smiling when Michael held her hand, Liz knew she would eventually be ok, whatever that future meant for her and the others now. She'd forgiven herself for killing Tess, would forgive her and Max in time and she'd keep the crystal to herself until she would be asked for it.

Whatever this feeling was for Michael, it would become clear in time. Isabel had told the rest what Liz had seen in her room before when they were busy and Max had quietly apologised. With a smile, she knew she was now ok.


End file.
